Go Against The Instinct
by airlombax
Summary: If you find something wrong in this fic, please let me know this story is Ratchet/Clank story but not yaoi. maybe it seems like yaoi but it is because of the mating season lol
1. hot

Since Clank had turned into a Lombax, Ratchet and Clank had tried to change him back into a robot. They had asked Big Al, a galactic doctor, and even Dr. Nefarious. But unfortunately, nothing had effected Clank and finally the two Lombaxes had gave up and decided to live as usual as when Clank had been a robot, hoping nothing bad thing would happen to them.

'Hot...,' Clank slowly woke up from his bed as growled.

When he glanced at a clock on the table that next to the bed, his eyes widen in a surprise.

"12:42 P.M. !?"

At first, he had thought the clock was broken but it didn't. Clank kicked his blanket off, changed his clothes quickly, he rushed to the living room. When he found a yellow Lombax watching TV on the sofa, he exclaimed as stood his fur in anger.

"Ratchet! Why did not you wake me up!? You know how I love the Science Channel which starts 9:00 A.M.!"

Hearing this, Ratchet rolled his eyes and looked his friend with a disgusted look on his face. "Clank, I did wake you up for 3 TIMES! At 7:00, 8:00, and 9:00!"

Suddenly Clank's angered face turned into a shocked face. "Y-you did?"

"Yes. And you said 'Okay. Thank you, Ratchet' for 3 TIMES!" Ratchet remarked as rose 3 fingers.

A few moment, Clank paused in a surprise. He did not remember his friend had woke him up for 3 times and he answered it. Usually, he had been woke up earlier than Ratchet and made their breakfast. How much did he exhaust yesterday? Clank tried to find what made him so tired or sleepy but he couldn't find it.

"Are you okay, pal?"

Suddenly, Clank was snapped by Ratchet's vice and he noticed his friend looking at him with somehow a concerned look.

"Um, yes! Of course. I was just thinking."

"No, no. I mean your face. You look like you have a fever!"

Clank raised his hands and touched his cheeks. They were warm as if he had a fever when he had become a sick. But except that, he was completely fine.

"I am okay. I just feel hot, I think."

Ratchet gave the other a doubtful look. "I don't think so."

The yellow Lombax got off the sofa, grabbed Clank's hand and leaded to the kitchen.

When they were in the kitchen, Ratchet started searching pills for a cold.

"Do you feel something like a tiredness or dizziness?" Ratchet asked as opened the door of the contain.

Clank paused in thought for a moment. 'a tiredness, a dizziness?'

Soon, Clank's ears perked up in an answer. "Oh, yes. I feel excited…maybe."

Ratchet paused before turned to the grey Lombax. "You feel…excited?"

Suddenly, the two words came up in Ratchet's mind but he could not believe it until another answer was given from Clank.

Clank nodded and added sheepishly. "And I do not why but I want nothing more than to hug something…"

Ratchet slapped his forehead with his hand as flushed his face. Was it possible for someone who had once a robot?

'Clank is in mating season!?'


	2. a cold?

"Ratchet?" Suddenly Ratchet was snapped by Clank's voice.

"Is there something wrong with me? As dropped his ears, Clank asked.

"N-no! Y-you just got a cold. An abnormal cold, yeah. You should rest as far as possible." Ratchet could not help but lied.

At first, the yellow Lombax wondered if he should tell Clank about the mating season but his stubborn pride had not allowed to do it. Several times, in the past, Ratchet remembered how he acted so strangely in front of his best friend during that season. That is why he just did not let the other know about it.

"I…see." Clank muttered.

A silence rang through them before Ratchet's communicator beeped. When the yellow Lombax opened it, Captain Qwark appeared in the screen.

"Hello, Ratchet and Clank! How are you doing?" Waving his green gloved hand, Qwark greeted happily somehow.

"Not bad. What is it?" Ratchet replied in annoy manner. The yellow Lombax thought the green super hero would force rubbishy work on him again. But suddenly, the yellow Lombax's eyes started shining when Qwark showed him a brand new video game.

"Wow! You've got Nefarious Quest V!?"

"Yesterday, yes. This game allows playing with 3 more players, so if you want to…, COME!"

When the green super hero disappeared from the screen, Ratchet noticed his friend's tail swinging happily.

"Can I go?" Clank asked as shined his eyes.

Ratchet wondered if his friend's excitement behavior was due to that season. Whatever, it would be better for Clank to avoid meeting people(especially organics), now.

"No, Clank. I'm sorry but you should not go outside until you get better." Ratchet felt sorry but said to Clank.

"Y-yes. You are right…Um, have fun." The grey Lombax smiled but Ratchet noticed the other's ears dropped slightly.

"Thanks pal. But don't worry. I'll be back until dinner time."

Ratchet walked to his ship and landed off without his buddy. After the yellow Lombax left, Clank looked over the silent room. 'What should I do?' The grey Lombax walked into the living room and TV which was still on caught his eyes. A heavily sigh escaped his lips. 'TV…again.'

Clank threw himself on the sofa and changed TV channels. Lance and Janice, Captain Qwark's adventure, Super Villain Weekly…no Science Channel. There was nothing that he wanted to watch. Finally, he gave up to watch TV so turned it off. Clank laid back on the sofa, he started thinking about his 'cold'. Sure, he had experienced a cold few time before since he became a Lombax but this cold was much unlike them. It did not give him nose ruining or sneezing, but feeling of excitement and desire of touching something warm-like an organic's body. What a strange cold he got!

Suddenly, Clank felt his body began heating up again. He lied down on the sofa and closed his eyes. 'I hope taking a nap would help…' Despite he had already slept enough, he fell asleep in no time.


	3. go against the instinct

"Ratche~t. Wake u~p."

Ratchet, lying down on the sofa with a video game's controller in his hands, opened his eyes slowly and found a familiar green figure who waving his hand.

"Qwark?" Ratchet yawned and rubbed his eyes before he continued. "Did I…doze off?"

"Yeah. I thought you dead. I tried to wake you up 3 times, but you did not answer anything, even groaned! Didn't you have a good sleep last night, did you?" Qwark laughed a bit. As if the yellow Lombax still in his dream, he blinked his droopy eyes slowly.

Ratchet lifted his head, he glanced a clock on the wall. "5:00 P.M… Just in time! It seems like I can go back home until dinner time." He sighed in relief, and stood up.

As watched the Lombax stretching his arms, the green super hero muttered in a nervous tone. "Um…Ratchet?"

"Hm?"

"This clock is broken. I mean… it is 4 hours slow."

Immediately, a shock expression formed the yellow Lombax's face. Which means it was almost 10:00P.M! Ratchet gave a shot of glare to Qwark and exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me up, you idiot!"

"I said I tried to wake you up 3 times!" Before Qwark saying this, Ratchet was already in his ship.

'Sorry, pal. I'll be back soon.'

Ratchet flew his ship as far as possible but when he was arrived his home, it was over 11:00 P.M. He ran to the front door, opened it as exclaimed.

"C-Clank! I am sorry. I-!" Before he finished this, he was hugged by someone. Someone was his buddy; Clank.

"Ratchet!" The grey Lombax cried out as somehow panted as if he had just finished running a mile. "Why have you took so long to come back!?"

Clank continued. " A-After you left me alone, I took a nap because my body started heating up again. But when I woke up, my condition did not get better, but worse! My body is getting paralyzed and my heart began beating fast. A-Am I going to die!?"

"W-what!? You are not gonna die! It is just-…" When Ratchet pulled away Clank and looked at his friend's peridot eyes, he felt he froze. Ratchet felt something took over him. Suddenly, he gripped the other's shoulders, pushed him back into the wall.

"Ratchet!?" Clank surprised.

Before the yellow Lombax's face getting closer to the grey Lombax's one, he snapped. As a gasp escaped Ratchet's lips, he was confused what he had done right now. He quickly pulled away his hands from Clank's shoulders, ran into his bed room, then slammed the door. 'What am I doing?' Hanging over his head, Ratchet groaned for a shame. He laid against the door and sat down on the floor.

'What is wrong with me? Why am I acted as if I-…!' Suddenly, that two words came up in his mind, again. When he looked down his slightly bulged pants, a small scream escaped his lips. 'NOT NOW!' He buried his head in his arms.

Mean while, clank was standing still there as blushed his cheeks. A memory of few minutes ago appeared in his mind. When his friend had pushed his back, he had found the other's tail was swinging rapidly and his chest was heaving….and his cheeks were burned red.

'…if.' Clank walked to his friend's beed room, knocked the door quietly.

" Ratchet?" Clank called the yellow Lombax's friend, but no answer was given. The grey Lombax's ears dropped. "I am so sorry if I…give you a cold….B-But do not worry, I will never come out my room until I get better. G-Good night."

"Wait!" Before the grey Lombax was about to go his room, the door was opened and Ratchet appeared in front of Clank. Due to the closeness of between their faces, the yellow Lombax blushed deeply and look down his feet sheepishly.

Mastering a impulses to lick his friend, Ratchet explained. "This is not your fault. The feeling of excitement or heating your body are not coming from a cold. Those happens because…because you are in m-m-mating season!"

Clank did not surprise but just gave the other a puzzled look. "Mating season?"

Ratchet nodded. "When spring draws near, organics forms want nothing more than to …um…make love."

A silence rang through them before Clank began. "Why?...Why did you lie to me? If the 'mating season' is normal for organics, it is not necessary to hide it from me, is it?"

There he asked it. Ratchet sheepishly looked up his friend, he choked out. "I-…" He felt his throat tighten. It seems like his pride was scared of getting hurt. He turned away his emerald eyes, clenched his fists. Ratchet did not want to lie to his best friend, again.

"I-…" Ratchet repeated.

Clank's eyes widen. He noticed the yellow Lombax's eyes started weeping freely. He regretted deeply what he pressed his friend for an answer. Before Ratchet could say anything more, Clank pulled him into a hug.

'!?' Ratchet froze. As his friend hugged him tighter, he felt his reason began fading out.

"I apologize, Ratchet. I did not meant to hurt you. If you do not want to say it, you do not have to." Clank's soft hand started rubbing the yellow Lombax's head and the grey Lombax hoped it would help his friend to relax. However, this action did not give him relax or something, but just lost the yellow Lombax's control.

'NO…' Ratchet tried to pull away his friend but it was too late. His animal instinct forced him to grab Clank's head and press his lips against the other's one. Clank's peridot eyes widen in a surprise. He was greatly confused and scared the yellow Lombax's sudden action, but soon, the other's words from few minutes ago echoed in his mind. _When spring draws near, organics forms want nothing more than to make love._

'Oh my Orvus! This situation is bad. Really bad!' Clank quickly pushed away the yellow Lombax.

"Ratchet! Pull yourself together!" Clank exclaimed as he flushed his face.

All his entreaties were in vain, Ratchet pushed Clank into the wall again. But this time, the yellow Lombax pushed his warm tongue into the other by force. Clank was about to bite the other's tongue because of too much surprise, but he tried not to. He did not want to hurt his fiend any more.

"Hmm…!" A moan escaped Clank's lips as Ratchet licked inside of his mouth. At first thinking that he should pull away, but he felt his something inside of him took over him. Instead of pulling the yellow Lombax away, Clank turned his head side, deeping the kiss even more.

Finally, the two Lombaxes were defeated by their animal instincts.


End file.
